High traffic demand is a challenge in modern wireless communication systems, due to limited network resources and bandwidth. Systems such as heterogeneous networks (HetNet) have been proposed to address this and other challenges. HetNet uses the deployment of an additional layer of lower power pico-cells in addition to the macro-cell to achieve cell splitting gain. Another approach to improve gain is using coordinated multipoint (CoMP) traffic management schemes. Other schemes are used to provide cell load balancing and interference mitigation. The schemes may also use cells with different Radio Access Technologies (RATs), such as schemes that offload Radio Access Network (RAN) traffic to WiFi networks. Further, coding and compression schemes are used to reduce the amount or delay of transferred data and hence improve bandwidth utilization. Improved coding and compression schemes to yield higher gain are needed as the amount of traffic continues to grow.